Fireflies
by Roslyn Drycof
Summary: A detention threatens to reveal the consequences of a certain Incident between the Boy Who Lived and Draco Malfoy. Snarky Snape, Draco in Denial, and Hiding Harry. HPDM


Author's Note: This story is AU, but only in that HPB does not exist. The other books in the series do exist, however. Thank you.

Summary: A detention threatens to reveal the consequences of a certain Incident between the Boy Who Lived and Draco Malfoy. Snarky Snape, Draco in Denial, and Hiding Harry. HPDM

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter. I do own the poetry featured in the peace, however.

**Fireflies **

**_Roslyn Drycof_**

* * *

There's not a minute that goes by

That I wish I weren't living a lie

Every single day I play my part

Even though it breaks my heart

I never thought I'd end up this way

In a game pretending to be the part I play

For some reason I stay right here

Freedom a thought I seem to fear

Stuck here I sit and cry

Sitting and waiting for the day I die

-NMC

* * *

"Potter, Malfoy, detention tonight at 8 pm and I will not excuse lateness!" Professor Severus Snape snapped at the two adolescents standing at the worktable in front of him. A cauldron lay tipped over, its bubbling contents spreading across the table and dripping onto the stone floor.

Draco Malfoy looked outraged, but all Severus had to do was raise an eyebrow and the boy quelled any protest he might have made. The threat of mentioning any disobedience to the elder Malfoy never failed to keep the obnoxious boy in line. Draco would be a real asset later on, if only he would learn to curb his temper and actually decided to grow up.

The wretched Potter brat on the other hand, clenched his fists and growled, "No. I'm busy."

Snape cleared his throat, a full-out glare burning in his black eyes. "And what, may I ask, is more important than losing two hundred House Points and receiving eight detentions with Filch?"

Gasps erupted throughout the dungeon and the Potions professor inwardly smirked. Evilly, he hoped that Potter would still refuse the detention tonight.

The boy's green eyes flashed angrily and a flush stole across his cheeks, but he replied, "Nothing, _sir_."

Angry that he couldn't take the two hundred points away, and hating the mocking tone in the arrogant twit's voice, he barked, "Twenty point deducted for your mocking tone of voice, Potter."

This didn't fail to anger the Gryffindor even more and he smirked. "Class dismissed. Potter, Malfoy, stay after to clean up your disgusting mess . . .by hand. No magic."

After the class had left and the two rivals got to work at cleaning up, Snape left. Potter and Malfoy would know better than to leave before their mess was completely gone or else suffer the consequences.

* * *

Harry scowled at the bubbling mess at his and Malfoy's worktable. It would be hell to clean up! And fuck, he couldn't get any of it on him or else . . . no, he couldn't let himself think of that. Sighing, he carefully rounded the puddle on the floor and made his way to the supply closet. He pulled out a couple rags, some soap, and a scrubber brush. After filling the bucket with water and adding the soap, he went back to the lab table where Malfoy still stood with his arms crossed.

"Malfoy, stop standing there like an idiot and get to work," he snapped at the Slytherin. He sure as hell wasn't going to clean this up by himself!

As expected, the Malfoy heir leveled a Death Glare at him. Hah, as if that would work on him. Harry merely glared back and tossed the brush at him. "Get scrubbing."

Malfoy's jaw dropped. "There's no way _I_ am going to be the one scrubbing this shit up!"

"Oh yeah? I've still got that picture up in my trunk. It wouldn't bother me any if it got around." Harry had the pleasure of seeing Malfoy's face flush tomato-red.

Draco swallowed harshly and picked up the stupid scrubber. "You wouldn't dare, Potter! You're in the bloody picture, too!"

Harry knew he would never show the stupid thing to anyone, but Malfoy didn't need to know that. His reason for keeping it a secret was much different from the other boy's, and there was no way he was letting him know the truth. Instead, he shrugged carelessly. "Actually, I would dare. I don't care if anyone finds out, they already know I'm bisexual."

He got no response to this, which suited him just fine. Mentally adding a protection charm to the other charms he had placed on himself, he picked up a rag and dipped it into the soapy water. Carefully bending down, he began scrubbing the mess he and Malfoy had made. He cursed Malfoy the entire time. Why had the blond had to provoke him like that? The prat knew he would react, and not in a good way! The fucker . . .

* * *

_Six hours later . . ._

Amidst cries of "Good luck!" and "Hope Snape doesn't get you too bad!" Harry left the Gryffindor Tower and went to his doom. All right, it wasn't _really_ his doom, but it sure felt like it. He absolutely hated being around Malfoy any more than he had to, especially after The Incident, and Snape was no pleasure either.

He arrived in the dungeon six minutes early, a feat his feet did not appreciate. They burned at the pace he had set, and his back wasn't too happy at him either. But they were never happy with him as of late, so he ignored their protests and entered Snape's dimly lit office. Malfoy was already seated, looking utterly bored. Snape was the only one not present yet, a surprise. Hiding a sigh of relief, he lowered himself into the other armchair.

Malfoy only glanced at him for a moment, but it was enough to make Harry know that he absolutely despised being near him longer than necessary. It gave Harry an uncomfortable feeling in his chest, one that made him angry with himself. _It meant nothing, you idiot! Stop thinking about that stupid incident!_

Seconds later, the esteemed Potions professor billowed into the room, a disgusted look on his face. "Potter, Malfoy, get up! I will not have you sitting during your detention. Follow me."

Malfoy stood up with a grace that Harry envied, while Harry himself slowly levered himself to his feet. His slowness caused a curious glance from the blond, but Harry ignored it. They followed Snape through the school and out onto the grounds. They finally stopped at the Quidditch Pitch. Both Harry and Malfoy gazed around curiously.

"The Headmaster wishes you to repaint the goalposts. You have all night to do it, if it takes you that long. The materials you will use are already in place. No magic, and absolutely no fighting or you will suffer another detention with me tomorrow night," Professor Snape ordered, a pinched look on his face. After finishing, he quickly turned and billowed away.

"I hate those robes," Harry muttered, walking over to the one goalpost. Malfoy sniggered, following him at a leisurely pace.

When he reached his destination, Harry stared up at the goalpost in dismay. How the hell was he supposed to paint all the way up there? Oh, right. The brooms that were placed neatly by the paint buckets. But fuck it, he couldn't get on a broom right now! It was too dangerous!

He groaned, running a hand through his already messy hair. Instead of starting, he clumsily sat down and closed his eyes. Malfoy immediately protested. "Potter, you idiot! I am not doing this alone! Do you hear me, you half-wit? Get up!"

Harry did not reply. Instead, he concentrated and knew by the gasp from Malfoy that he'd done it. He opened his eyes to see the newly repainted goalpost in front of him. Turning his head, he saw that the other one was painted as well. Good.

"Potter, he said no magic! Now we're going to get into more trouble, you fuckwit!" Malfoy shouted, anger roughening his voice.

A laugh slipped from Harry's mouth. "Actually, Malfoy, he won't be able to tell the difference. Wandless magic leaves no imprint." And it was a good thing it didn't or else Dumbledore would have been asking a hell of a lot of questions about all of the spells Harry had placed on himself.

"When did you learn wandless? And how is it so powerful? I can only do basic stuff!" the other boy ranted, more shocked than angry now.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Practice."

That answer didn't satisfy him, so Malfoy opened his mouth to fire another question at him when Harry suddenly swayed, his eyes shutting tightly. He gripped his robes with one hand, the other clutching at the grass surrounding him. "Fuck!"

"Shit, Potter! Don't get sick on me!"

Harry would have laughed at Malfoy's expression if he'd been able. But he was too dizzy to do anything but concentrate on making it go away. If it didn't, Malfoy was going to be in for a huge surprise. A surprise Harry had rather not let him find out. But in this, Harry was not strong enough. His magic wavered and all of the spells he had placed on himself disappeared. It had happened before, but luckily, only when he was alone. This time, he wasn't so lucky. Fuck!

"What the hell? Potter! What in Merlin's name is that!" predictably, the other teen cried out, horror in his voice.

The moment of dizziness had passed, and Harry opened his eyes. He didn't meet the stare of his rival, but instead gazed up at the stars. If only he were there right now . . .

"Potter!" Malfoy's voice was demanding, and refused to let him stay silent. Sighing, Harry raised a hand and placed it on the large mound where his stomach used to be. "You know what it is."

The silver-eyed boy dropped to his knees, his lower lip trembling slightly. "No. It's not _that_."

Harry shut his eyes again, hating the pleading tone in the Slytherin's voice. Dear Merlin, why did this have to happen? "Malfoy, damnit, it is."

"No! I refuse to accept that!" he shouted, his eyes wild. The trembling had spread to his entire body and the blood had drained from his skin.

The Boy Who Lived wanted to curl up into a ball and hide from the fear in Malfoy's voice. But he couldn't. His belly was too big to do that now, and now, there was no way to get away from Draco. No way. He was stuck.

He looked at the shaking boy and wanted to shake, too. Fear rose in him like a tidal wave, choking him and stealing the breath from his lungs. Would Malfoy start yelling at him now? Would he reject him completely? Would he . . . tell everyone?

* * *

He's on the outside, looking in on the inside. He's been rejected, there's no place to go.

-NMC

* * *

Draco stared at the Boy Who Was The Bane Of His Existence with fear. Now, the picture seemed silly to have feared. This, this was much worse. A picture could be denied. A picture could be destroyed. A picture could be forgotten. But a baby was forever. Unless Potter miscarried, which looked near to impossible considering his advanced state, he was going to give birth to the secret that they had tried so hard to hide. And deny, although Draco now realized that Potter would have stopped denying it months ago. Wait . . .

"You prat, why didn't you tell me! I have a right to know! Unless, of course, this is someone else's kid, which I highly doubt since you were a virgin!" he shouted at the raven-haired boy, his arms crossed and his eyes blazing. Anger had pushed the fear he was feeling to the back of his mind.

Potter still refused to meet his gaze, something that really irritated the Malfoy heir. "Look at me!"

After a minute of stubborn refusal, the other boy finally looked at him. Fear and confusion lurked in his emerald eyes, emotions that puzzled Draco. Potter spoke, "I figured that you would rather not know. I could have passed them off as a muggle's."

Draco stared at him, as he was an utter idiot. "Are you stupid? As soon as a magical baby is born, it is recorded in the Registry of Magical Beings. And who would believe that it's a muggle's? It happened in April! And wait a bloody minute, _them_?"

"You think it's normal to be this big? Are you insane?" Harry questioned him; outraged that Malfoy thought it was normal to be twice the size as normal.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know! I've never been around a pregnant person before! And why in Merlin's name did you think I wouldn't want to know! These are my children! I have a right to know if I'm going to be a father! They're Malfoys!" Draco was furious. Did Potter not know anything? Children were very important in the wizarding world. Even if a child was a bastard, the father had a right to know of its existence. Wizarding law stated that both parents had to acknowledge any children they had together.

"Yeah, but if your father finds out, won't you be disowned?" the idiot stupid asked.

Draco sighed. Why did he have to be such an idiot about wizarding practices? He was a wizard, for Pete's sake! "No. I may get into a shitload of trouble, but I can't be disowned. Worst case scenario, my father would steal your children and raise them himself. Now, if you were a muggle, he'd kill them. But since you're a wizard, and a very powerful one, he'll want them for the Dark Lord."

"There is not way I'm letting him touch these children!" Potter shouted, holding his hands protectively over his rounded belly.

"Of course not. Did I say he would actually get them? No. I'm not letting him get within one hundred feet of them. They may be Malfoys, but they are Draco Malfoy's. And Draco Malfoy is not a sadistic bastard who thinks punishing a five year old child with the Cruciatus Curse is perfectly normal." Draco grimaced as he remembered that particular event.

Silence fell as Potter absorbed what he had just said. He looked stunned, which puzzled Draco. Did he not know what Lucius Malfoy was capable of? Surely he had to, having met the man several times, most of them under less than pleasant circumstances.

Draco took the moment of silence to observe Potter. Now that the concealing charm was gone, he saw exactly how much the Gryffindor had changed. His belly was much larger, of course, but he had changed in other ways as well. His face was more gaunt, shadows apparent under his eyes. He looked weary. He also looked smaller, especially with his abdomen dwarfing him. But he looked thinner in other areas. His wrist bones were readily apparent and his collarbone jutted out underneath his shirt. All in all, it looked like pregnancy was really taking its toll on him.

"Potter, you look like shit," he blurted out, immediately regretting how harsh that sounded. Yes, they were bitter rivals, but one just did not insult the carrier of their children. It was cruel, what with the heightened emotional sensitivity and all.

Indeed, Potter looked like he was about to burst into tears. The fear was back in his jade eyes and it confused the hell out of Draco. What did he have to fear of him? Did he think he was going to curse him or something equally evil like that? He looked closer at the other boy and saw loneliness hiding in that fear.

Strangely, Draco suddenly felt like apologizing. But Malfoy did not apologize! Still . . . that look was haunting.

Potter clambered to his feet very clumsily and attempted to walk away. He didn't get very far before Draco grabbed his arm and turned him around. Tears glimmered in his emerald eyes and he tried to break away. "Leave me alone!"

"No!"

"Please! You don't want them! You don't want— " the rest of his reply was cut off as he clamped his lips shut.

Oddly, Draco had the impression that he had been about to utter the word "me". But why would he have been about to say that? Was that what Potter was really afraid of? Rejection? But they were rivals. They hated each other. Sure, they had had the Incident, but that had not been their fault. The stupid Weasley twins had tried one of their products on them.

"Potter, shut up! You don't know what I want! You don't even know me!" Draco shouted at him.

A tear spilled down Harry's right cheek. "Yes, I do," he murmured so softly, it was almost as if the wind had whispered it.

He turned to walk away then, and Draco was frozen in place. Potter hadn't used wandless magic on him to paralyze him. Instead, it was the utter conviction in his soft voice that kept him from moving. How could he make Potter understand when he felt so strongly the way he did? How could compete with such certainty?

* * *

I'm running and you

Can't tell me why

I'm running away from

Everything I ever knew.

And you can't tell me who

I am or who I wanted to be.

I'm crying and you

Can't tell me why

I feel so down, so

Torn up in every part of me.

And you can't tell me what

Made me be this way.

It's too late and you

Don't know the reason why

I'm lying to you and

Shutting you out of me.

And it's funny how

You think you know me.

It's over and you

Will never know who

I was for real and isn't it

Ironic that I'm the one spilling

My guts out while

You stand there, silent.

-NMC

* * *

_The next day . . ._

Harry spent the next day in a blur. He couldn't remember what happened in any of his classes. All he saw was the look in Malfoy's silver eyes, as he had walked away the night before. Why had he looked so shell-shocked? Why had he looked so defeated?

Holding his robes more tightly about his rounded form, Harry made his way to supper. He had put his charms on more strongly after he left Malfoy, and so he was certain that no one would be able to guess the truth. But still, he was afraid. What if Draco told?

He sat down at the Gryffindor table in a daze, uncaring of how clumsily he plopped onto the bench. His friends gave him concerned looks, but he ignored them. He knew it pained them, how much he had been shutting them out, but he couldn't bear to let them in on his secret. What would they think of him if they knew? Instead, he cut himself off and focused on keeping his secret hidden. Not that it was completely hidden anymore . . .

Supper was uneventful, if a little distasteful, and quickly enough, Harry finished eating and left the Great Hall. Immersed in his thoughts, he didn't notice the blond-haired Slytherin leaning nonchalantly against the wall just outside the large doors. Draco Malfoy noticed him, though, and didn't waste any time in calling out his name. Harry froze for a moment and then began walking as fast as his true form would let him. That wasn't very fast, and the other boy caught up with him in mere moments.

"Potter. Harry, please. I need to talk to you," Malfoy pleaded to him in an insistent tone of voice.

Harry ignored him as well as he could, clenching his teeth together. No. He wouldn't let him get inside his walls. He wouldn't!

Draco wouldn't give up, though. "Harry! Damn it all, listen to me!"

"Why should I?" Harry suddenly stopped and turned to face him. "You don't give a flying fuck about me, so why should I care about anything you have to say? You're just going to tell everyone what a pathetic loser I am!"

An expression of hurt flitted across the Slytherin's face, but it disappeared so fast that Harry figured he had imagined it. He began walking again, hoping that Draco would stay frozen like he had the night before.

Malfoy followed him this time. "Have you heard any whispers at all today? No! If I were going to tell someone, I would have done it already! Why don't you believe me? Why do you have this warped view of who I am?"

"Because it's true!" Harry shouted, picking up his pace, although his feet protested.

"No, it's not! You pretend to be someone you're not, so why can't I?"

This was ignored by the raven-haired teen and he started climbing the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. Malfoy started climbing with him even though he had never been this close to the Gryffindor dormitories before. "Potter, stop ignoring me!"

Harry hated the arrogant tone in his voice, and thus continued ignoring him. This didn't go over well with the Slytherin, who grabbed his arm and jerked him to a stop. Harry opened his mouth to yell at the prat, when an odd sensation rippled across his belly. He shut his mouth and a hand went to his belly. To Draco, it would have looked like he was gripping the air in front of his stomach, due to the concealing charm. If someone else saw, they would have been utterly confused. But Draco knew the truth, and his eyes widened.

"Potter?" he questioned, a note of worry in his voice. Was it normal for Harry to suddenly grab his stomach like that?

Harry blinked his eyes, suddenly as dizzy as he had been the night before. And just like the night before, his charms all disappeared. Twice in less than twenty-four hours, the charms disappeared. This didn't look good, and Harry started getting worried. The twins weren't due for another three weeks, so it couldn't be labor. Really, it couldn't. So why where his dizzy episodes occurring so close together and so strongly? And this sensation in his belly was very odd. It wasn't a pain, but it was a pulling sensation that felt quite strange.

It disappeared very quickly, and Harry sighed in relief. Then he looked down at his protruding belly and growled in frustration. "Bloody hell!" He attempted to put another concealing charm on himself, but for some reason, it just wouldn't work. Panicking, he tried again. Didn't work. Then he tried with his wand, which didn't work. Fear crept over him quickly. What if someone saw him?

"Potter?" Malfoy questioned again. Harry lifted his eyes from his belly to stare at the other boy in horror. "It won't work."

Draco gulped audibly. "What do you mean, it won't work? Make it work! You can't let anyone see!"

"I know! But I can't!"

They heard footsteps and stared at each other in horror. Luckily, the Fat Lady's portrait was only feet away. And even more luckily, she was tipsy. Harry pulled his robes in front of him as much as he could to hide his belly, and said the password. She looked strangely his companion, but didn't say anything. The portrait swung open and Harry dragged Draco inside. He immediately headed towards the sixth year boys' dormitory, Draco's arm in his tight grip.

Once in, he ordered the blond to use every locking and silencing charm on the door that he knew. Draco didn't protest. As he murmured the appropriate spells, Harry felt another pulling sensation dragging across his stomach. This one was stronger.

When the silver-eyed Slytherin finished his repertoire of locking and silencing charms, he turned to Harry to find him with another odd expression on his face. Yet again, his hands gripped his belly. Inside, Draco knew that this wasn't good.

"Potter?"

Emerald eyes gazed at him with fear. "Malfoy? I think we have a problem."

"No. You are not serious. No!" Draco backed away from him, fear entering his own eyes. Really, Harry did not mean what he thought he meant. Really!

Harry's features tightened and he gasped. "Oh, fuck. We really do have a problem."

Draco watched in horror as a wet patch began spreading down the other boy's trousers. That wasn't pee starting to pool on the floor. "Damn it, Potter! No! You can't be due!"

The Gryffindor shook his head. "I'm not due for three weeks, but I'm afraid I _am_ having them." His voice had an attempt at bravery in it, but it didn't work because it was also trembling with fear.

"No, you're not. This is not happening," Draco said, insistently.

Harry would have laughed at his utter denial, but another sensation had overtaken his belly and it actually was painful. And from what he had read, contractions weren't supposed to get painful so fast, not occur so closely together.

"Ohhhh, shit!" he gasped out, clutching his stomach. Were they supposed to get stronger in the middle of the contraction, too?

When it passed, he raised his head and whispered. "I really do think we have a problem. It's going too fast."

Draco bit his lip, panic swirling in his eyes. He then realized something very important that made his panic abate slightly, but make it stronger in a way. "Uh, Harry, I think there's something that you need to know."

The way he shifted his eyes away, almost guiltily, made Harry's radar start screaming. "What?"

"I'm, um, not really pureblooded."

Harry frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I'm not pureblooded in the way that I'm not completely a wizard. I have someveelainme," Draco finished speaking very quickly, almost blurring his words together.

It took a moment for Harry to absorb what he had said, and then another contraction tightened his abdomen. This one hurt a helluva lot more than the others had. "Oh . . . really? Fuck . . .ing hell, Draco!"

Harry now knew why he'd had those dizzy spells, why he'd gone into labor early, and why his labor was going so fast. Malfoy's being part-Veela explained everything! That rat bastard!

As soon as the contraction ended, he started yelling at him. "You prick! You're why everything started going wrong! Go away! If you go, it'll stop!"

Harry knew he was being irrational, but he couldn't help it. The jerk!

"Harry, me leaving wouldn't stop it. It's too late," Malfoy told him, his voice soft.

"Leave me alone!" Harry wrapped his arms protectively around himself. How could the git do this to him! It was his fault! If he hadn't provoked him yesterday and landed them with detention, then his stupid presence wouldn't have stimulated the babies! His being a Veela ruined everything!

"Harry, please. Don't be like this."

"How the hell am I supposed to be? Happy? Great! You're a Veela, and because you got me pregnant, I'm your mate. Wonderful! And since you were around me so much these past two days, you stimulated the labor! Yay! Go die!" He ranted, going over to his bed and sitting down. He made sure he faced the wall.

Draco winced. He should have realized last night what Harry being pregnant meant. Only a Veela's mate could become pregnant by a Veela. And a Veela was usually the one to accelerate the labor of their mate. Actually, a Veela's mate couldn't go into labor without the Veela around.

"Harry, if I wasn't around so much these past two days, you would have been pregnant a lot longer and the babies would have eventually died without me to inspire them to be born," he said to the angry boy.

The emerald-eyed Gryffindor gave him a Death Glare. "Don't you dare insinuate anything about them dying! Owwwww!"

Apparently, another contraction had decided to pain the pregnant teen. Draco sighed at his stubbornness, for Harry merely glared at him throughout the painful tightening. He knelt next to the panting boy, putting a hand on his stomach. "Harry, don't be angry with me. I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you. I'm sorry." And he was sorry. He was the one that got Harry into the whole situation.

After the contraction subsided, Harry let the anger in his eyes fade away. He sighed, putting a hand over Draco's. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"No. If it's anyone's fault, it's Fred and George's. Besides, you'd have knocked me up sooner or later. Your seventeenth birthday is in two months. Your Veela side awakens then, and we'd have found out we are mates then, anyway. I'm just a little angry that I have no control over my life sometimes." Harry attempted a smile, but it almost instantly turned into a grimace as yet another contraction wreaked his body.

Draco wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulders, letting the pain-filled boy lean against him. A cry spilled from his mouth and Draco closed his eyes at the pain in it. The labor really was going fast.

There was a pounding on the dormitory door just then, and both boys whipped their heads to stare at it. Ron Weasley's voice came through, "Harry, open up the door! What are you doing in there?" There was panic in his voice, which Harry instantly felt bad for causing. But he knew there was no way he was opening that door anytime soon.

Another pain stole over him and it felt like ten Crucios. He screamed and arched his back. His head fell back onto Draco's shoulders and he writhed, trying to get away from the pain. Oh Merlin, it hurt so badly! _Draco, make it go away!_

Draco heard both screams of his mate and wanted to scream himself. He hurt! His mate hurt! Two months early, he felt his Veela side awakening.

The pain faded from Harry, and he panted furiously. Oh dear Merlin, he couldn't handle much more! He was so tired, so tired!

There was more pounding on the door, but this time it was Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, open this door immediately!"

Yet again, he ignored a plea to open the door. Instead, he pressed his head against Draco's neck. Draco gathered him more firmly in his arms and whispered, "Mine, your mine."

Harry was too tired to argue, and besides, he _was_ his. They were mates.

The door suddenly swung open, all of Draco's powerful locking spells broken. Just as the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey strode into the dormitory, Harry let loose another bloodcurdling scream. Amidst the protests of the students outside, Professor Dumbledore shut the door again and relocked it. Madame Pomfrey immediately bustled over to the bed, clucking at the sight she found.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall followed, and the Headmaster shook his head in dismay. "Harry, why did you not notify anyone of your condition?"

If he hadn't been in the middle of the worst pain of his life, he would have scoffed at him. Yes, why did he not notify anyone? Maybe because he didn't want anyone to think of him as more of a freak? Maybe because he didn't trust anyone?

Draco answered for him, though. "Because he didn't want to be ostracized even more, _sir_." There was definitely a tone of mockery in his expression of "respect".

"Mr. Malfoy, you will have to move," Madame Pomfrey ordered the blond.

Draco hissed. "Never! He is mine and I will never leave him!"

Harry was released from his torturous pain then and he backed up Draco's claim. "He is not leaving."

Faced with such stubborn conviction, Madame Pomfrey had no choice but to let the Malfoy boy stay. She immediately told him not to get in her way and went about her job examining the boy. As she did, she was shocked to see that he was about to give birth any moment.

"Mr. Malfoy, I want you to sit behind Mr. Potter and help him hold his legs apart. Mr. Potter, with the next contraction, I want you to push."

Harry nearly panicked when she said this because that meant he was about to actually give birth, but the next pain rose up before he could truly panic. The only thing he knew was that Draco was behind him, helping him, and the pain was overwhelming him, and he was pushing, and it burned so badly, and there was a baby crying. Then there was another pain and more pushing and another baby mewled its protest at being taken from its warm, safe place.

Dazedly, he heard the mediwitch proclaim that he had a boy and girl. Suddenly happier than he had ever been, he let the soothing blackness overwhelm him. He'd meet them later, his family . . .

Draco smiled down at his mate as the exhausted boy slipped into a deep sleep. Their children cried vigorously a few feet away as they were examined. They had good, strong lungs, and sounded like proper Malfoys. No, proper Malfoy-Potters. Perfect.

It seemed almost too easy that he had gained a perfect family, but he knew it was meant to be. In just two days, his life had been completely turned around. And in just two days, he found out what it meant to have someone who meant something to you . . . someone who meant the world to you.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this oneshot that sprung out of the depths of my mind. I know Harry and Draco acted a bit odd at times, but I swear it was the Veela mating. I know there was no real slash, but I swear it wasn't on purpose. I know I gave no mpreg warning, but I swear I had to keep it a secret since that was the whole point of the story. And I know, the title of the story has nothing to do with anything in it, but it is the title of a song I like, so I used it.

Influence during writing: Finch; Say Hello To Something. (I know, a dark CD to listen to while writing a light story, but it was the rhythm of the music that inspired me, not the words.)

Please tell me what you thought of this little story! Reviews are much loved!

Roslyn Drycof.


End file.
